supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Willis Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Jo helps a Chinese-American blended family." Baozhai: "我回到家，来自中国的4周前，所以我从来不说英语." (Translation: I came home from China 4 weeks ago so I never speak English) Announcer: "Whose mother doesn't speak English." Marie: "(Bleep)!" Announcer: "Whose 4-year old daughter tortures her stepmom." Marie: "You Chinese people! I HATE (Bleep) CHINESE PEOPLE!" Jo: "I do not want you saying racist things at mommy!" Annoncer: "Can Jo help this family?" Marie: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "I am in Littleton, Colorado ready to help a Chinese-American blended family." ???: "Hi, we're the Willis Family. I'm Chris. My wife never speaks English. I drive a truck while my wife is a stay at home mom and stepmom. We are both 35 years old but my wife is 2 months older." ' Baozhai: "我和我宝斋." (Translation: And I'm Baozhai.)' Chris: "We have 4 children, Olivia is 12 and a half and she will be 13 in a few days, Samuel just turned 9, Marie is 4, and Jiao is a newborn who lived for 5 weeks." Baozhai: "娇是从我以前的婚姻." (Translation: Jiao is from my previous marriage) Chris: "And the others are from my previous marriage." Olivia: "Baozhai is my stepmom. When my dad married her, my family became a foreign country blended family, with my dad from this part of the east of North America and my stepmother from China." Baozhai: "玛丽踢，发誓，拳，打我，打宝宝娇，是非常主导和被宠坏." (Translation: Marie kicks, swears, punches, hits me, hits baby Jiao, and is very dominant and spoiled) Marie: "Go die in a shipwreck, you Chinese idiot!" hits Jiao cries in pain Baozhai: "玛丽，不娇，你必须要对她好。她只是一个婴儿。" (Translation: "Marie, don't do that to Jiao. You have to be nice to her. She is just a baby.") Marie: "NO SHE IS NOT! SHE IS A BIG GIRL!" Chris: "And Marie is very racist saying Chinese people are (bleep)ing (bleep) or any another racial remark about Chinese people. She is also hanging out with her 12 year old friend named Gerald, whom we highly forbid due to a age difference, but he is good friends with Olivia and Samuel we only let him hang out with Olivia and Samuel, Marie constantly keeps saying that there is a difference between the 8-year gap. We do not know where she met Gerald." and Gerald hug each other and kiss Marie: "I love you, Gerald." ' Baozhai: "并说，她恨中国." (Translation: And she says that she hates China.)' Marie: "CHINA IS FOR LOSERS!" Baozhai: "玛丽，请停止粗鲁的评论。" (Translation: "Marie, please stop with the rude comments.") Jo: "Oh dear, that is totally unacceptable." Chris: "Baozhai came home from China 4 weeks ago and has a hard time speaking English but she can understand her stepchildren while Marie has a hard time speaking Chinese we tried to get Marie to learn Chinese, but it failed. We can't control our rebellious daughter Marie due to the fact that she gets upset, angry, and frustrated when she tries to speak to her mother in Chinese." Marie: "I can't understand your language, you Chinese (bleep)...IT'S TOO HARD!" Baozhai: "我们不说这样的东西，玛丽。" (Translation: "We don't say stuff like that, Marie.") Baozhai: (to Jo) "超级保姆，请过来帮我们。我们真正求求你。" (Translation: "Supernanny, please come help us. We truly beg you.") Jo: "I'm on my way. This looks like a job for Supernanny!" Observation Begins Jo: "Hello." Baozhai: "来吧，我宝斋." (Translation: Come on in, I'm Baozhai.) Jo: "Very nice to meet you." Samuel: "Hi, I'm Samuel." Jo: "It is very nice to meet you Samuel." Olivia: "I'm Olivia." Baozhai: "克里斯是目前在工作." (Translation: Chris is at work at the moment) Jo: "Okay." comes in and throws books at Baozhai and Jo Baozhai: "，玛丽丽兹·威利斯你不扔书，却不是个好人." (Translation: Marie Lizzie Willis, you do not throw books. That is not nice) blows a raspberry at Baozhai and Jo Marie: "Stinky butt, Stinky butt, Stinky butt! Na-Na Na-Na Boo-boo." Jo: "When was she acting like this?" Baozhai: "她的亲生母亲因癌症去世之前，我结婚克里斯." (Translate: Her biological mother died of cancer before I married Chris) Jo: "How sad." Baozhai: "我们此次中国之行是可怕的玛丽踢我妹妹家住在北京，从妈妈的钱包偷走了一些元." (Translation: Our trip to China was awful because Marie kicked my sister who lives in Beijing and stole some Yuan from my mom's purse) Marie: "Na-na Na-na boo-boo." Marie: "I love step-mummy, but I can't understand her very well, and that causes my domination and anger I watch Ni-Hao Kai-Lan because it might teach me some Chinese, but I still can't understand it." Marie: "Stinky butt." Samuel: "Marie does not understand Chinese very well." Marie: "Fool! Fool!" Olivia: "That's not nice!" Jo: "Then Dad came home." comes in Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost." Chris: "I'm Chris." Baozhai: "你好克里斯 (Translation: Hello, Chris.) Chris: "Hi, Baozhai." Marie: "Fool!" Baozhai: "停止玛丽，不是很好" (Translation: Stop it Marie. That's not nice.) Observation Continues Meeting Teaching Begins Shared Play Learn a New Language Thought Box Naughty Platform Teaching Continues Baby Log DVD Meeting Marie turns over a new leaf Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts